First Impressions
by Simply Dorelle
Summary: First Fic: Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, and Percy are new at there school. View what some humans thought of having the four secret demigods at the school. Nancy has her eyes set on Percy and Annabeth has a problem with that. Thalia gets a little fiesty along side Annabeth. What do the demigods think of High School? Minor cursing and romance. Percabeth. Read and Review. ONE SHOT


**First Impressions**

**Hey guys! I'm really excited to post my first story or actually one shot… So I hope you guys like it! I know this plot maybe used but if you checked my profile you would've saw that I like to take used ideas and change them into my very own! This is if you haven't noticed a Percy and Annabeth one shot. I decided that I would start out with something small before moving onto bigger and much more detailed plots. Thank you for reading and I hope you like it! This is from a regular humans point of view and maybe one of the demigod's point of view later. THIS IS AN ONESHOT! **

**~SimplyDorelle~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson all rights go to their owners. **

**IMPORTANT: All of the links for clothes will be in my profile. **

* * *

**Angel's POV **

_High School is so freaking weird… I mean it's just a few new students! Its not like it's the end of the world or anything. _

Right know I was daydreaming in Ms. Baker's class thinking about all the fuss in the hallways. I mean there are so many whispers going on about the new students today. So what? There still human beings and they're no different from the rest of us. I snuck a quick glance at the teacher to make sure she wasn't looking.

_As if… Ms. Baker is so obvious about everything. _

I noticed that the buzz of talking got louder as the door creaked open. Here they come. I hope they aren't stuck up like Nancy, the last transfer, was. I swear I can't stand her! She thinks she's so cool as she owns the world. Which she probably still does think now just because the pops accepted her in their clique and she became the leader.

My rambling thoughts came to a halt as I caught a glimpse at the new kids. They looked pretty normal except for their abnormal beauty. Did I mention I have an extreme eye for detail?

The pretty blonde one looked incredibly fit, as they all did, and had toned muscles with an hourglass figure that models would die for. It seemed like she got the attention and the drool of all the guys in the class. If it weren't bad enough for my self-esteem she had extremely pretty eyes that looked like a storm was brewing, very different from my greenish grayish eyes. Her cloudy gray eyes seemed to give her a look of intellect. I could tell that she doesn't play around when it comes to school.

Although, she did have a pretty laid back posture. She was wearing this really pretty dress that went up to mid-thigh with intricate floral designs and a crossed back strap. As it seemed a little chilly she wore this really pretty cardigan that matched her well-planned outfit. It seemed casual with her dark leggings that hugged her long legs.

Her name buzzed around the class as she spoke her name from her glossed lips. I took a closer look at her face. Her chin was chiseled and she had an angular face structure. Her bouncy curls glistened in the lights of the room. Neutral makeup was put on her face, barely there but if you had vision like me then you would notice. Her gladiator slippers clicked a little as she walked over to her seat which was actually next to mine.

_She seemed to be a person that I would get along with. _

As she put down her simple leather pink bag I gave her a welcoming smile and she returned it. I'm actually starting to like her.

The guy who was holding her hand, presumably her boyfriend, was actually very good-looking. From the whispers I could here that his name was Percy. He seemed like a good guy but I have no interest on cheating on my Paul. Besides Percy was already taken by Annabeth, but just one quick glance at Nancy and basically all the girls in the class you could tell they weren't going to give up that easily.

He wore a blue muscle shirt that definitely showed his ripped figure. His jeans looked pretty good on him. He stood proud with his six foot three height. I liked that he seemed simple and wasn't nervous at all about what people thought about him. A small smile graced his lips and a twinkle in his sea-green eyes made him look almost childish. He had the same chiseled jaw as Annabeth except her face structure had a more feminine feel to it while his added to his handsome face. If you looked at the top oh his head his jet-black hair was in complete disarray, which seemed to make girls even crazier.

His adidas sneakers matched his outfit perfectly. The hoodie he was wearing blended in with his clothes. He actually ha pretty good fashion sense for a guy. He sat in the seat in front of Annabeth and she kissed his cheek. He dropped his black backpack down on the floor next to him. I could tell that they would be very noticed this year.

Next were two very similar looking kids. **(A/N Sorry Thalico Shippers But For The Happiness Of All My Readers I Decided Not To Put There Romance In Here) **

_Hmmm… Maybe cousins? _

The girl whose name was Thalia had the same color hair as Percy and had hers spiked. She wore this awesome electric blue butterfly shirt that matched perfectly with her stormy eyes. I could tell that Thalia and I would get along just fine. She wore simple black skinny jeans and blue flats. Thalia and the boy Nico got the two seats in front of Percy. Nico on the other hand had a boyish look to him but his dark eyes held wisdom as if he was older than he seems.

_He seems to like the color black… A lot!_

He wore a simple gray top and it showed off some muscle. He paired it up with jeans and black sneakers. Although, I really liked his leather jacket which were a pitch-black color. He wore a skull ring on his finger and it seemed precious him. Thalia sported a plain blue Jansport bag while Nico had one with skull designs over it.

They seemed really nice and close as if they've been through a lot together. The bell rung and the four exited but not before they waved bye to me. I smiled back and headed out.

_I really hope we can become friends… _

I saw Paul waiting by the door and gave him a quick peck. As we walked down the hallway we saw Nancy and Annabeth, well actually only Annabeth yelling. I snickered at Nancy's mortified expression. I could tell that Annabeth was winning this little showdown. You could here her ringing voice all over the school.

"Listen here I know that you made Percy's life a living hell, but I assure you if you even try to flirt with him now I will slap you so hard it will finally knock some sense into your little frizzy head!" Okay, this girl is now my role model.

Paul shook with muffled laughter and soon I joined him. Thalia soon joined her in yelling. I could tell they were close and loved each other as much as I loved Paul. I was able to hear what Thalia said to Percy before walking away.

"If she wasn't that bad I would've taken her shopping to get her some clothes that actually cover her ass. Maybe buy her a shirt that covers her size A boobs." That was all it took to send me in a fit of giggles.

**Nancy POV**

"OMG! Nancy I love what your wearing today!" gushed Jessica or maybe Bree I don't know nor care.

_I was used to all the compliments, I knew I was basically the sexiest girl in the whole school and I could get every guy I lay my eyes on. Except Paul though, ugh Angel got that hottie wrapped around her finger. _

"I heard some new kids were coming today and the green-eyed one is a huge hottie!" Lauren or Vicky said, I don't really care who said it.

_Hmmm… New meat maybe I could get my hands on him today! _

I pulled my pleated shirt down to show my huge cleavage and hiked my mini go-go skirt up on my round ass. I had a body to die for and I knew it. My blood red heals that cost seven hundred dollars looked amazing and I had my Michael Korrs clutch with me. I re-applied my red lipstick this morning and did a smoky eye. **(A/N Outfit On Profile) **

The day was fine, I guess, until there were these two new girls who thought they were prettier than me! I mean come on, me of all people! Call me cocky but its true. I felt a little bit threatened though, all the guys looked at them instead of me.

As I was walking I saw him. He had sea green eyes that reminded me of someone but I shook it off. If I met someone this gorgeous before, trust me he would've been mine a long time ago. His built was a towering six foot three and even me in my heels couldn't reach his height. I saw the blond bimbo at his side but I knew I could easily put on my seduction skills and brush her off.

I puffed out my hair and headed over to my future husband.

"Hello, I'm Nancy. What's you name hottie?" I batted my eyes and purred at him. I frowned as I saw his grip tighten on the girl, Annabelle I think.

_Hmm… This is going to be harder than I thought. It seems as if her grip on the hottie was a little too tight for my liking. _

I was about to talk again when I saw her eyes narrow at me in a deathly glare and I almost cowered. Almost.

"Listen here I know that you made Percy's life a living hell, but I assure you if you even try to flirt with him now I will slap you so hard it will finally knock some sense into your little frizzy head!" Her words hit me and it took a split second for me to come back.

_That hottie was Percy? Measly, scrawny little Percy was now a six foot three Adonis? _

My cheeks flushed as the other girl yelled at my face. I really don't want to see my terrified expression. These girls were really scary but I totally did not want to show that I was actually scared of them. When they walked away I called my girls.

"Katie I need my mocha, Jess moist toilette NOW!" OMG! This stress is going to get me pimples.

The girls scurried to do my bidding. I totally do not like this day, definitely not. Well, at least Jonathan is available tonight.

**Annabeth POV**

That girl in class seemed really nice. Hmm… I wonder what her name is. Today was quite eventful. I remembered when we found out that Nancy went to school here…

_**~Flashback~**_

_**Percy had his arm slung around my shoulder lazily until someone brought us to an abrupt stop. This girl with frizzy hair and a really slutty outfit on locked her eyes on Percy, which made me narrow my eyes. Percy's grip hardened. **_

"**Hello, I'm Nancy. What's you name hottie?" **

_**It only took me a split second to see that Nancy was the girl who messed with Percy so I had a few things to say to her. **_

_** "Listen here I know that you made Percy's life a living hell, but I assure you if you even try to flirt with him now I will slap you so hard it will finally knock some sense into your little frizzy head!" With every single word I became livid. Anger bubbled inside me; the girl had the nerve to flirt with a guy who was already taken and a guy who she bullied! **_

_**Thalia finally decided to intervene and took her turn in yelling. I smiled contently as I Percy chuckled. When Thalia was finally done we walked away with her still fuming. **_

"_**You know Perce I would've actually helped her. If she wasn't that bad I would've taken her shopping to get her some clothes that actually cover her ass. Maybe buy her a shirt that covers her size A boobs." Nico burst out laughing and I giggled at Thalia. **_

_**I looked up at Percy and his face was dead serious. **_

_** "Maybe you should…" Oh Percy! I laughed and brought him down to my lips. Maybe I should claim him before things get to far. My lips moved in sync and we only stopped when Nico cleared his throat. **_

_** "Class first, tongues later," Nico rolled his eyes as Percy and I blushed. I could feel glares, presumably from girls, boring into my back. **_

_**~End OF Flashback~**_

I smiled a little bit when I saw her face. I knew I was scary so I hope that affect got to her. Hopefully, some kids in the school will be like Angel. I could tell that her smile was genuine and that she was head over heals in love with Paul.

"Annabeth, ready to go?" Seaweed Brain asked smiling my favorite grin. I gave him a peck and we walked into the parking lot. I wonder why demigods even have to go to school.

_Hmm… maybe the rest of camp can join us. _

Percy and I drove to Sally's apartment and laughed the whole way there. Thalia and Nico were right behind us on Thalia's silver motorcycle. I'm happy that I found my match and even happier that my match is Percy…

_FIN_

* * *

**A/N I hope you guys like it! Review and hanks so much for reading! All links are in my profile. I love to here your feedback…. This is a one shot but if you want more like this than just tell me. **


End file.
